Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Allstars
Allstars was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2 and aired on the 2nd December 2017. This contained the top four finalists from the previous two series and Thor who was the previous champion. Due to a recent death, the episode was dedicated to Thomas Nee, a friend of the creator. Competitors Beast 2.jpg|Beast Weird malice.jpg|Weird mAlice Thor.jpg|Thor Big nipper.jpg|Big Nipper Behemoth.png|Behemoth Barberous.png|Barber-Ous Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse Tsunami.png|Tsunami Round 1 Beast vs Big Nipper vs Weird mAlice vs Thor Big Nipper swerves around behind Beast and rams it while Weird mAlice gets behind Thor and flips it. Weird mAlice drives over the floor flipper, but as a result is flipped by the floor flipper and sent out of the arena. Big Nipper hold Beast upwards allowing for Thor to come in from behind and smash away at the back. Big Nipper hold Beast and bashes it into the side wall and pit release, Thor comes in and axes the two machines as they were locked together. Eventually all three robots break apart but Beast quickly flips Big Nipper sending it flying. Beast continues to flip Big Nipper while Thor smashes the top of them. Big Nipper tries to push Beast while hitting it with its claw but Beast manages to move around and flip Big Nipper out of the arena. Qualified: Beast & Thor Behemoth vs Barber-Ous vs Meggamouse vs Tsunami Meggamouse and Behemoth target Barber-Ous and Tsunami with both machines being cornered and flipped, Meggamouse then turns against Behemoth flipping them while Barber-Ous rips and tears. The three flippers flip one another while Barber-Ous is smashed around as it tries to use the full body drum to damage these flippers, gaining some damage points along the way. Soon, Behemoth separates the robots, picking on Barber-Ous while Meggamouse throws Tsunami across the arena. Meggamouse and Tsunami become wedged on top of one another while Behemoth bulldozes Barber-Ous around the CPZ before flipping it towards the arena side wall. Meggamouse charges Tsunami towards another side wall but as it drives over the pit, Behemoth activates the switch, pitting Meggamouse as a result. Tsunami intervenes between Behemoth and Barber-Ous but as soon as it flips Behemoth out of the way, Barber-Ous dents the flipper oven and starts to mangle the insides brutally. Behemoth is chucked about by Tsunami who had backed away from Barber-Ous only for the deadly drum spinner to rattle the underbelly of Tsunami as it continues to pin Behemoth. Tsunami gets distracted and targets Barber-Ous only for Behemoth flip Tsunami over and over again while Barber-Ous batters the scoop. Eventually the battle ends with Behemoth and Tsunami bearing the brunt of Barber-Ous' attacks. It went to a judges decision, with Barber-Ous and Behemoth gaining the most points. Beast eventually self rights but is caught by Behemoth who flips it once more, as it lands Beast fires its weapon and gets caught by Behemoth. The two remain stuck, resulting in Behemoth winning a judges decision. Qualified: Behemoth & Barber-Ous Round 2 Behemoth vs Beast 2 Beast charges and flips Behemoth over before flipping them over again where it rolls back over only to be ambushed and thrown about into the CPZ. Beast continues its attacks but finds itself caught by the arena spikes that throws it upwards ready for Behemoth to attack quickly. Behemoth pushes against beast, struggling as it does so successfully as it eventually flips Beast over, across the arena. Behemoth chucks Beast away before driving on top of the floor flipper, getting flipped as a result. Beast self rights, as does Behemoth, both robots charging towards each other with beast getting the first flip, but Behemoth rolled over and quick intercepted Beast as it was upright allowing Behemoth to flip it. As Beast lands back down the front spike ends up being wedged in Behemoth's scoop, this allowed for Behemoth to bulldoze Beast around the arena flipping it almost out of the arena, it then pins Beast to the ground as it struggles to self right. Winner: Behemoth Barber-Ous vs Thor Both robots impacted straight away, with Thor being the more damaging and aggressive smashing down with the axe blade. As the robots turn, Barber-Ous rips the front of Thor and sends it upwards denting the underbelly in the process as it pushes forward. Thor is pushed as it assaults Barber-Ous with a flurry of attacks. Braber-Ous throws Thor upwards and smashes it into the CPZ but Thor, untamed by the attack, continues to axe Barber-Ous pushing it as it does. Thor uses its axe again but the drum blade tears it completely off. Despite the loss of the axe, Thor still managed to push back but is sent upwards from a slam by Barber-Ous who almost throws Thor out. Thor self right buts is battered upwards again by Barber-Ous byt Thor retaliates and shunts Barber-Ous onto the floor spikes before ramming it slightly towards the centre of the arena where Barber-Ous loses mobility. Winner: Thor Final Thor quickly rushes in and instantly destroys the top panel of Behemoth. Behemoth retaliates by flipping Thor over, hitting the pit release as a result. behemoth steers Thor towards the side wall where it attempts to flip Thor out of the arena. Behemoth then turns and flips Thor int the pit in very quick succession. Winner: Behemoth Category:Extreme Series 2